


canvas

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cumplay, M/M, Painting, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: I have one (1) braincell and sometimes I use it.





	canvas

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this.](https://twitter.com/mianderings/status/1158233047067705345)

The act of filling a blank space with color was therapeutic. Grabbing a pen and carving stark black lines onto the pristine white surface. Throwing red paint on a bare wall. It was a catharsis like none other. 

Of course, Jackson's chest is not as blank as a painter's canvas. Nor is it smooth. But the feeling of peace Jaebum feels as he traces over it in white is the same. 

Jackson's not good at sitting still, some part of him always in motion. But now he's as still as a marble statue. 

He's always good for Jaebum. 

The pale sun filtering into the room via the window makes the whole room glow like a halo. The white liquid on Jackson's chest glistens, reminding Jaebum of freshly polished ivory. 

Jaebum puts the finishing touch with a relieved sigh of a painter who didn't fuck up once and is very proud of himself. Jackson raises his head from where it's being cradled lovingly by the plush pillow. 

"Oh my God," he breaks in to a loud disbelieving laugh at the end of the sentence. Takes in with wide-eyed disbelief mixed with fond wonder, the crooked heart with J+J in the middle of it, that Jaebum had drawn on him painstakingly in his own cum. Jaebum grins; boyish with all the grace of a pubescent teenager. "What do you have to say for yourself? 

Jaebum takes another second to admire his masterpiece. Turns. Slowly tips his beret, winks, as he stares into your soul.

"I will not apologize for art."

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
